


Beyond The Truth

by FriskyTrancyHive



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Fucccck, Hurt, M/M, Water my Plance, deep, deep wounds, pance, pidgance, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-06 21:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14065569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriskyTrancyHive/pseuds/FriskyTrancyHive
Summary: After a toxic relationship, Lance had promised himself to never get involved in one again. Little did he know he was sinking yet again, in another web of lies, that everything he knew about the person was far from the truth. The worst part? He had no idea he was the one drowning.





	1. Chapter 1

One new message from Lancy_Lance appears on the corner of the screen that is lit up.

Lancy_Lance: Heeeyyy :p

Someone stares at the screen and bites their lips as they stare and watch, eager to reply.

LostInSpace: Heyyy!! wats up Lance?

Lancy_Lance: It's Lancy Lance to you mullet!

LostinSpace: DON'T INSULT THE POWER OF MY MULLET!

Lancy_Lance: lol haha you're cute *~*, but uh just checking up on you

LostinSpace: I'm fine...Just doing last minute hw...

Lancy_Lance: Oh does it suck?

LostinSpace: Btw it sucks

LostinSpace: oh I guess you read my mind hehe...

Lancy_Lance: I guess great minds think alike Keith lol :P

"Katie! Lights out!" Her mother announces from downstairs.

"Okay, Mom! Just need to finish my homework!" Katie shouted back. She turns her focus back on the laptop screen to see a couple messages from Lance.

Lancy_Lance: No? Just me?

Lancy_Lance: Keith?

Lancy_Lance: :'(

Katie quickly types a reply.

LostinSpace: I'm sorry just got called by my mom. But yeah I agree hehe lol. :)

Lancy_Lance: Oh it's okay...Anywho I have to log out, I'll text you in the morning, My parents have a big surprise for me in the morning, I'll let you know okay.

LostInSpace: Okay ttyl...I Love you...

Lancy_Lance: THE L BOMB AHHHH!!!!

LostInSpace: Sorrry Owo....

Lancy_Lance: It's okie I love you too <3

On the laptop, it says Lancey_Lance send a picture.

LostinSpace: Oh?

Katie opens the picture revealing Lance giving the peace symbol with his goofy smile. She laughs to herself and is caught off guard by her brother.

"Mom said lights out and who's this? Wow, your homework looks like your online boy-", Cut off by his sister she replies.

"It's none of your business, and I am doing homework...I'm going to bed in a bit". Katie said as she tills her screen.  
"Okay...5 more minutes alright?" He leans over and kisses her on the forehead. "Night sis."

"Alright...night" Katie replied and with that, he leaves the room, she looks back and see's Lance messages.

Lancy_Lance: Do you like it?

Lancy_Lance: I take that as a nope?

Lancy_Lance: Hello?

Katie looks at the screen and texts back.

LostinSpace: Sorry my mom again...But it's cute I'll give that to ya.

Lancy_Lance: Thanks! Send me a pic, please ;3

LostinSpace: Sure just give me a sec.

Katie reaches for her iPhone and quickly opened her camera and snaps a selfie of her upset and sends it Keith.

"C'mon Keith response...ugh...C'mon..." She looks back at the screen then back her phone.

"Ughh.." She throws her phone onto the bed and messages him back.

LostinSpace: I'm sorry I can't...

Lancy_Lance: Why?

LostinSpace: My mom took my phone as I was taking the selfie... :(

Lancy_Lance: It's okay...Well, nite Keith.

LostinSpace: Night Lance....

She closes her laptop and takes a deep breath.

"ugh...*

Her phone rings on the bed.

"Oh?", She turns off her lamp and walks over to her bed, laid down and unlocks her phone to see Keith send her a photo. In the picture, he looks half tired, she see's he left her a text.

"I'm sleeping what's up girly?"

She turns off her phone and heads to bed.  
________________________________________

"Katie don't forget your brother and dad will not be home and I'll be working late, If you need anything-"

"I know mom, I'm not a kid," Katie replied to her mom as she leaves the house, her mom watches her as she gets on her bike.

Katie rides her bike through the neighborhood, She embraces the breeze as it covers her face, the air of spring cover the air, she passed the trees to the trail to her school. She brings her bike to a halt and takes in the view.

"We meet again..ugh...Home of The Lions more like the home of hell's pit", Katie chuckles, as she thinks to herself. She gets off her bike and placing in one of the slots, pulling out a chain and a lock out of her backpack, She starts to lock her bike.

"Sorry, buddy I'll be back", She walks to the front of the school and enters the halls, while looking around for Keith and Hunk, her friends.

"Hey, Katie!" A friendly voice calls her from the back, she turns and see's Takashi Shirogane, also know for short, Shiro, one of the sciences plus gym teacher.

"Heyyy Shiro, have you seen Keith or Hunk?" Katie askes him and he shakes his head.

"No I haven't but I saw Hunk by his locker, but I advise you to get to your class, it starts in a few minutes and I don't want you to be late."

Katie nods and smiles, "Thanks and I won't", Shiro then turns away and walks off to his classroom.

She goes to Hunk's locker but isn't there. Hunk then spots her and calls for her.

"PIDGE!!!" She turns and see's him and smiles. He greets her with a hug.

"Hey what's new girl?", Hunk asked but she gets her eyes focus to see Keith walking out of one of the hall corners wearing a red plaid cut off hoodie with his skinny jeans and hands in his pockets.

"Nothing much Hunk, you know just same old same old...Keith! Over here!". Katie responds to Hunk but turns her attention to Keith.

"Hey guys, we're you guys waiting for me or something?" He questions as he looks at them in a group.

"I think we're having a group meetin-OUCH" Hunk tried to explain but gets his foot stepped on by Katie's foot.

"We need to talk it's about you know who?"  
Katie tells Keith as he walks her to class as Hunk follows.

"If it's about the guy from that chat room I say called it off, he could be some lonely old man lookin-" Hunk tried to help but is shut down by Keith.

"Hunk! If Pidge thinks he is 16 or 17 then he is, Besides Pidge and him send messages to each other all the time, there nothing to worried about" Keith explains.

"I drop the L bomb last night and he said it back," Katie said while covering her face trying not to blush.

The group comes to the stop by her classroom and Keith turns to her, and grabs her hands and puts them to aside.

"That's wonderful, that's nothing to be ashamed of. Besides you like him. HEY, I GOT AN IDEA!! Maybe we can pitch together and have him visit us" Keith smiles wide at her, something he never does, you see he was never the one to be a goof-off, he has a strong will and never lets his guard down. He's very serious and mature for his age. She would feel bad for dismissing his offer but if she didn't she knows she would be in more of a ditch. She couldn't shut him down and if she does it would be horrible, but the fact is that if he visits, Lance would found out who's really behind the screen.

"That sounds great but uh Lance hates socializing, plus his skin is extremely sensitive in the Sun, and I don't know he might feel shy around you guys. Also, his family is very strict so... " She replies while fidgeting with her fingers. Keith stands and watches her excuse, soon his smile disappear, returning his natural expression, it fills his face.

"That's understandable, uh I'm going to head to class, see you after or around". Keith walks away as the others watch him.

"Well...that was uh...harsh...eh at least I don't have to hang out with that creep from online." Hunk said while trying to play it off as not awkward as he enters with Katie to the classroom.

_________________________________________________

 

The day goes by and gets to the end of school time. Katie sits outside of the school and looks at the clouds. Her thoughts fill her how she treated Keith, she felt horrible, yes there have been times she had let him down or didn't agree with him. But he has been so supported with the online relationship than anyone else. Lately, she notices how he's been interested in the guy she is now dating like he knows what's going on. She knew he was clever and she knew he could outsmart her. Maybe it was her guilt talking but damn she downright felt terrible. She wanted to make it up to him. 

"Is something bugging you?" Hunk questions her as she is biting her lip with her eyes closed listening to music on her iPhone. He leans in and tries to get her attention.

"Huh? Uhh did you say something?" She replies while having one earbud out.

"Uh, it's okay to feel sick with guilt...Maybe you could ask your parents to have a sleepover?" He tries to find a way to fix his friends little dispute.

"That's IT!!! I'm going to be home alone and I could invite you guys to a sleepover it would be great!!!! Let's find him before he goes home?" She turns and looks at him with a smile.

"Sure I saw him in the library, let's go" Hunk gets up with Katie and head to the school library.

They walk inside and see's the school librarian Coran stamping books.

"Good Afternoon kidos" The school librarian smiles at them and goes back to work. As they watch him they continue to walk around looking for Keith.

"He must be in the poetry section" Katie adds to Hunk as they walk down each section till they get to poetry.They turn inside and find Keith sitting down with his earbuds listening to music while reading a book.

"Keith!" She whispers to him trying not to startle him. He turns and looks at her.

"What do you want?" He questions with sass still upset with earlier.

"Sleepover me, you and Hunk today," Pidge asked him with a smile.

"I don't kno-" He tries to blow her off but is cut off by her finger on his lips

" 7 o'clock my place. No buts ifs or anything. Okay." She said as she starts to walk off with Hunk. he watches and laughs and follows.

"Wait for me! But if I'm joining your buying the pizza I'll bring the drinks." Keith says as he walks with them. As they head to the outside of the school they part ways, Pidge unchains her bike and heads off to her home.

_________________________________________________

"Ugh, my feet hurt... ugh..." She throws her backpack on the floor, and kicks off her shoes, and soon falls onto the sofa, and loads up Netflix. She hides behind a pillow while staring at the tv. Scanning through the movies for tonight.

"I need to order the pizza..." She thinks to herself, her phone goes off, and she get's her phone and see's it's from Lance.

Lancy_Lance: Heeeyyyy what's you up?

LostinSpace: Nothing...just relaxing...

Lancy_Lance: Oh? Soo sorry I haven't text you...

LostinSpace: It's okay it's been a busy day at school? How about your day?

Lancy_Lance: I'll tell you but uh I don't want to ruin the surprise.

LostinSpace: Suprise? What surprise?

Lancy_Lance: oh I'll tell you later...But are you free later to text and what not?

LostinSpace: Hmmph... But uh yeah my family isn't here I got the whole house to myself ;)

Lancy_Lance: Do you want me to come over?

LostinSpace: haha yes now DO IT!!! I DARE YOU!

On her phone, it says Lancey_Lance send a picture.

She smiles widely, as she opens the picture. It loads up and it shows Lance next to her town's sign with him smiling with his family. Her smile soon turns into being afraid. Her phone vibrates and a message appears.

Lancy_Lance: I'm coming over babe ;)


	2. Should I?

She held her breath, for what felt like years but only a minute has passed by. Her fear has finally come true, the nightmares that haunt her every single night.

Lancy_Lance: Your still there?

She stares at her phone screen, anticipated what she supposed to reply with. She had to come up with something quick to get herself out of this mess.

"How does he have my address?" She thought to herself in fear.

"Fuck..." She remembers that they had sent Christmas gifts to each other last December.

LostInSpace: Listen, Lance, you can't come to my house...

Lancy_Lance: Why? Is it too soon? Please tell me I didn't mess up this for us?

LostinSpace: No no no...that's not it, your fine...It's just I can't forget all of our memories... I like you too much to just walk away....but I need to tell you the truth.

Lancy_Lance: The truth? What truth?

LostinSpace: That the address I give you was actually my friend Pidge well we called her Pidge but her name is Katie but yeah I was scared of giving out my address out...

Lancy_Lance: oh whoa you had me scared so what's your address then?

LostinSpace: Uh let me get it for you be right back...

Katie throws her phone on the couch and walks into the kitchen, she goes to the cabinet to get a glass so she could pour herself a drink of water.

Katie sat down on the tiled floor, not even bothered of the coldness against her legs. Her chest felt like it was getting tighter with every breath she took. Her body shook with adrenaline as she finally broke down. This was the consequence of her actions, and the only person to blame was herself. She stares down at her half-empty cup of water. Observing whether or not, to tell the truth, so she could get herself out of this disaster. She recollected through her memories when Lance opened up to her about the time he was lied to. The devastation in his eyes when he mentioned it to her.  
The girl he previously dated abused him, almost took advantage of him. His last straw was when he found out that she had been cheating behind his back for five years, He was in that intoxicated relationship for FIVE years. He had to swallow, drown himself each day for her. Katie reflected herself to his ex-girlfriend. "I'm just like her drowning him in a pool of lies." She treasures that memory, in that time frame he let his walls down for her, he told her it was the worst feeling in the world, your stomach is in knots, you can't think straight, all that hard effort and security for that one person doesn't mean anything anymore. Katie could hear his voice echo in her head.

"No one gets me like you do...and not in the cheesy or repetitive way that you hear on TV or movies..but in a way where I feel safe around you." At that moment in time, she was going to tell him, but she didn't have the guts.

All the little things that didn't seem to matter are adding up to a mixture of doubts. Her memories of him are wasted. The texts messages or the time they called on the phone where she lied, faking a sore throat. He believed in her, he put his trust in her. And now here she is sitting on the tiled floor, a heap on the floor. Her tears start streaming down her checks, emotionless she covers her face and starts to cry to herself.

Katie hears her phone echoed through the empty walls. She knew it had to be Lance. She goes over to where her phone is at. Checking the notifications, Four text messages from Lance and one new message from Hunk. She slides her thumb over the Lance messages and taps Hunk's message.

"Hey gurl I'm bored so I'm coming over with ice cream and some chips in like 10 mins or so"

Katie replies with an alien emoji signaling that as a yes.She throws her phone back on the couch and begins to walks into the bathroom, to wash up the remains from her breakdown. 

She stares at the mirror and takes a deep breath in. Her face feels flush, almost burning. The reflection of herself looks tired, she puts on a smile that burns her soul.

"Pull yourself together..."

Katie tells herself as she pours the cold refreshing water over her stinging face. She looks up one more time and ties her ponytail. She goes back to the kitchen. She reaches for the snacks in the cabins and grabs a couple bags of chips then takes some strawberries out of the fridge and sets it all on the table. She gets her phone from the couch and orders online from her favorite pizza place. Ordering about three large pizzas. She looks around to see if everything is set. She adds more blankets and pillows to the living room where they most likely will be. 

"Looks like I out done myself again"

She stands proudly at her hard work in awe. The doorbell rings, she turns and walks to the front door but quickly takes some cookies off the snack tray.

"Hello Hunk Com-AHHH"

Katie drops the cookies as Lance stands at the front door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My hoeee Madiletio aka Maddi help me out by rewriting the middle part, please show her some love and check out her Voltron fanfic it is some gud shit but yeah I love this chapter, and I know it's short so rip but hopefully the next one is longer.


	3. The Problem

The man behind the screen, the one she had been cat-fishing was standing in front of the door.  
She felt light-headed, it felt as the world flip upside down, she felt like breaking, but she kept it inside.She stood straight up. Holding her ground.

"Hey, you must be uh...Pidge?", He asked her with a tone of shyness.

"Ye-Yeah, you must be Lance?" Katie reply with a stutter.

"Well, it's great to meet you?

Uh, so you must kno-"

"What do you want?" She asked interrupting him.

He put his head down while scratching his head."Sorry, I know Keith, I wanted to surprise him, but I think I might of-Uh well scared him, I just wanted to apologize to him." The teen tried to explain himself to her.

"I'll let him know...Uh bye.." Katie says while closing the door on him but he holds it and pulls out a ripped piece of paper and give it to her, he then lets go of the door and walks away.

She looks at the ripped piece of paper and it has his number and address.As she about to lock the door it rings again.  
She aggressively opens the door and is about to shout but see's its Hunk with the pizzas.

"Hey, girl I GOT THE PIZZAS!!!The delivering guy was heading this way and since we were both heading for door, I told him I lived here and paid for it, but anyways, ARE YOU READY FOR TONIGHT?!" Hunk explains and asked her, as he comes in and places the pizzas and chips at the center of the table with the rest of the snacks.

"Thanks, Could you found a movie on Netflix and I will text Keith if he wants to come early." She replies to Hunk while handing him the remote, as she gets her phone to start texting.

"So your not going to tell me who's that cutie that came over to your house?" Hunk questions her. She pauses and tries to play it cool.

"Oh his new to town.He was asking directions to his new apartment." She lies to him while texting on her phone.

"Oh mm...I'm going to find a movie." He said to her while going to the couch to start looking for a movie.

"Keith said he already on his way cause he was bored", Katie says while sitting down next to Hunk.

A few moments passed as they fixed up the place and place the food and drinks on the coffee table. Moments later Keith shows up and the whole gang starts up a movie on Netflix. The tv cast a shadow in the middle of the living room, the whole gang sits with a large blanket.The tv is lit with a sappy love movie with the feeling of finding soulmates and true love, basically.Hunk soon finds himself cuddle in between his friends while eating popcorn while crying.Keith, on the other hand, passed out already just thirty minutes in the movie.Katie stares at her friends and soon gets comfy, she leans against Hunk's shoulder and tries to stay awake but soon falls asleep.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Katie wakes up to someone tapping on her shoulder trying to wake her up. Her eyes slowly try to adjust the person. And soon she see's Lance face smiling at her.

"Good morning sleepy head" The person giggles but Katie jumps, thus making herself fall off the couch onto the floor with the blanket covering her.

"Let me help you" The person removes the blanket and Katie see's it's her brother, Matt.

"Matt!Heyy uh about the uh-" She looks around and see's the place is clean up not a spot is dirty. She think to herself that one of must had cleaned up. She reaches for her phone but isn't anywhere.

"Where is my phone?!" She gets up and starts to look for her phone and she checks under the table and keeps searching.

"I don't know? Why would I know where that is, anyway mom and dad are out they will be getting home later today, I'll be in my room packing, you know for college." He tries to leave but Katie stops him.

"uh, could you hold on for a second?" She asks him as she looks under the couch and finds her phone.

"Uh, Matt?" She gets up with her phone and looks at him but looks down. She wanted to ask for advice, but she is scared, as she could feel herself burn up.

"Yeah what's up? Are you okay?" He goes over to her and puts his hand on her chin.

"Yeah just really tired...I was just going to say I'm going to miss you..." She lies to him as she holds the tears before they start streaming without her control.

"Awe Katie..." He holds her tightly and holds her for a while before lifting up her head and looks at her in the eyes.

"Katie I'm going to miss you too. I love you even though your a pain sometimes, I was going to give you this when I go but since your really bugged, here" He hands her a little rocket necklace in her palm and closes her hand." Whenever you feel sad or down or whatever just hold it and think of me. Or you could always text me like crazy till I reply." He chuckles to himself and smiles at her.

"Thanks, Matt, uh I appreciate it. I love you too bro." She looks at her brother and clears off the remains of the tears. He gives her one more look and heads off to his room.

"I'll be in my room sissy if you need anything." She watches him leave and Then reaches for her phone to check any texts messages.

"Hmmm..." She scans and see's twenty texts messages from Lance, and one new message from Keith. She checks out Keith's message and it reads.

"Hey thanks for the sleepover, I guess I'm not upset at you anymore...But uh how about later around five-ish we could hang out at the local cafe?"Katie replies and agrees to the plans. She looks at the clock and see's it's only three o'clock. She goes upstairs to get change out of her clothes and possibly take a shower, cause she needs one.  
_______________________________________________________________________________

 

The sun covers Katie's face as she stares out the window.Keith looks at her, he analyzes her.The Cafe is pretty empty, just a couple of strangers fill the empty spaces.A waitress that keeps looking at the clock for her shift to be over.Keith brings himself back to Katie.

"So the text messages, a couple days ago, remember? You texted me." Keith questions her and she slowly turns her attention toward him.

"Yeah...sorry I forgot what it was about...I think it was about homework, can't really remember..." Katie dismissed him.

"Pidge what's going on? I could tell something is bugging you.You got that look." She stares at Keith and she knows he could tell something wrong, she still tried to play it off.

"Keith it's just I've been really stressed with school lately." She tries to convince him.

"Mm...How's Lance? Your boyfriend..." Keith said as he drinks his tea.

"Oh..uh..he's good..yeah..been really busy with school." Katie continues to lie. 

Keith stares at her and puts money on the table and starts to leave the cafe.

"I have to go, I have homework to finish at home." He looks straight into her eyes and she tries to stop him.

"Keith look uh-" She tries to stop him from leaving but she already knew he made up his mind to leave. She sits there with her cup of tea and stares into it. She slowly began to bury her head in her sleeve.Weep to herself in silents.The waitress overhears her and comes over.

"Katie, Daringly? Are you alright?" A girl with short white hair appears.It was Allura, Shiro's wife.

"Yea..yeah...I'm fine..."She begins to pick herself up out of her sleeves."Just a little worked up..."

"Awe..there-there, Let me make you some hot chocolate," Allura said while patting her back.

"It's okay..thanks I need to get home it's getting late anyway," Katie reassures her.

"Okay well if you need anything please let me know." She tells her once more, as she hugged the teenager and watches her leave the restaurant.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Katie walks home and looks at her surroundings and takes it in.She hasn't really focused on what's around her.  
She closes her eyes for nearly a second, but feels like moments has gone by, she could feel everything around her. Before she knew it she runs into someone.

"Ugh!" She almost falls but catches herself.

"Oh!

I'm sorry uh Pi-Podge?" She looks up and see's it's Lance standing in front of her, the problem lately.

"It's okay, and IT'S PIDGE" Katie tells him and tries to walk away.

"So uh what are you doing out this late?" Lance askes her while walking by her side.

"I'm heading back home, I was out" She blows him off.

"Mm, Cool cool, I'm actually getting used to the town and all you know." He talks to her and she acts uninterested.

"So uh how's Keith?" He questions her in a worried tone.

"Uh, I don't know..." She replies to him while keeping her head straight trying not to make eye contact.

"He's been very distinct late-Uh never uh I'll catch you later"He breaks away from her but Katie stops him with her hand.

"I do know...I lied...Listen I could tell you this, his just scared...Like he's scared what you saw on the screen isn't what he's like...like he doesn't know how to act around you." Katie could feel her heart pound as she spilled her guts out.

"Oh...mm...Well, I wouldn't care how he would act I love him no matter what...I know I sound cheesy..or just stupid...but I really care about him." Lance puts his head down and stops walking, Katie turns and looks at him. She looks at him and she see's what she had caused.

"Hey I'll try to get him to talk to you or at least text you, maybe by tonight you know, I know him pretty dang well so don't get too worried okay." Katie went in for a reassuring hug but to her, it felt like she got a dagger and stab it into Lance's back deep, with the sharp lies she is telling him.Like shards of glass cutting him with each word that spills out of her pitiful mouth.

"Thanks, Pidge I really appreciate it but I'm going to wait till I see him at school this Monday and we could all talk and laugh and it will be good so please don't message him" He smiled at her which felt like a wave of shocks that made her almost want to disappear from the face of the earth.School how could she forgot, she was doomed, she was done for and she was to blamed.  
Lance waved at her bring her back to her senses.

"Sorry I spaced out uhh..." She tried to speak more but Lance interrupted her.

"Sorry I have to go it is getting pretty late I'll talk to you tomorrow and uh here's my number" He gets a pen and gum wrapper and jots it down and hands it to her while he waves at her goodbye she echoes his mannerisms and stands under a street light and slowly heads home.She had to think of a way out of this and fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOO SOOO SORRY I HAVN'T RELEASED ANYTHING UNTIL NOW I just got so mixed up in life like I had alot of ups and downs and I was going out with my boyfriend then I got sick and then my dumb ass was like is this even good idk my ass is dumb oh btw it's my friends birthday that help write this and fixed errors So again Happy Birthday Maddi but yeah uh hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed and I know this is different from my last fanfic but eh hope you like this and hopefully it's not shit if you think anything could be fixed just let me know. I like to hear your thoughts. :) okay byeeeeeeeee


End file.
